


Ночь перед парадоксом

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate ending of the first season, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Барри не стал возвращаться в прошлое, чтобы спасти свою мать. Айрис вышла замуж за Эдди, а у ставшего парадоксом Эобарда есть всего одна ночь до окончательной гибели.
Kudos: 5





	Ночь перед парадоксом

В СТАР-лабс тихо и пустынно — лишь ветер свистит в трещинах давно разрушенного реактора, а в полнейшем безмолвии слышно, как влажно шелестит на улице противный осенний дождь.  
Барри сидит возле Кольца в своём тёплом костюме Флэша и задумчиво грызёт ногти. Он здесь по доброй воле — в такую серую погоду все остальные старлабцы расползлись по домам. Барри же туда не стремился — Джо пропадал где-то вместе с прокурором Хортон, с которой недавно начал официально встречаться, а Айрис пошла с Эдди расписываться — они тщательно обсудили свои отношения и решили, что стоит попробовать снова.  
Барри вздыхает и украдкой кидает взгляд на человека, неподвижно застывшего по ту сторону стекла мета-клетки. Эобард Тоун сильно сдал в последнее время — он практически не ел то, что приносила ему сердобольная Кейтлин, и всё время интересовался, что делает на воле его предок. Барри с удовольствием пересказывал ему подробности примирения приёмной сестры и Эдди — он видел, как вспыхивали в полутьме светлые глаза, и был рад хоть немного побесить своего врага. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не полюбопытствовал, почему Тоун, собственно, этим интересуется.  
— Неужели ты не догадался? — Эобард тогда странно глянул на Барри, словно увидел впервые. — Твоя сестра не мой предок. Как только она и мистер Тоун свяжут себя супружескими путами, я стану парадоксом и перестану существовать.  
Эти слова застали тогда Барри врасплох. Он ненавидел Тоуна всеми фибрами своей души — этот человек был повинен в смерти Норы Аллен и именно из-за него Генри Аллен отбывал пожизненное заключение в Айрон Хайддс. Но за те полгода, что Флэш спасал людей под предводительством доброго наставника доктора Уэллса, Барри привык к нему. И то, что скоро Тоун исчезнет навсегда, к удивлению, задело его сильнее, чем Барри предполагал.  
— О чём думаешь, Барри? — тихо интересуется Эобард, и Аллен, вздрогнув, вылезает из своих мыслей, тут же поспешно отводит взгляд, не решаясь глянуть в светлые и в последнее время безжизненные глаза наставника-врага.  
— Тебя это не касается! — привычно огрызается он, но уже без прежнего задора.  
— Ты прав, совсем не касается, — легко отступает Тоун, снова прижимаясь затылком к мягкой стене своей клетки и прикрывая глаза.  
Барри хмуро смотрит на него. Он уже успел заметить, что Тоун никогда не начинает разговор просто так.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец не выдерживает и интересуется он.  
— Выпусти меня, Барри.   
В первое мгновение Аллен теряется от столь неожиданной и наглой просьбы.  
— Размечтался! — наконец вернув самообладание, зло фыркает он.  
Тоун открывает свои светлые глаза, и Барри вздрагивает, так как видит в них звериную тоску. "Айрис и Эдди должны были зарегистрироваться в восемь!" — вспоминает вдруг он и понимает, что Эобард почувствовал сквозь десятки миль, как его предок поставил подпись в бланке, запуская тем самым уничтожительную программу парадокса.  
— Барри, мне осталось жить до восхода солнца. Эдди казнит меня, милуясь сейчас со своей женой. У всех приговоренных к казни есть право последнего желания!  
— Я тебя знаю, — недружелюбно бурчит Аллен, сомневаясь. — Если я тебя отпущу, ты убьёшь тех, кто мне дорог.  
— Клянусь, я не трону их даже пальцем! — Эобард поддаётся вперёд и, задыхаясь от отчаяния, красными искрами прошедшего по голубым глазам, утыкается лбом в холодное стекло, глядит на Аллена жалобно, как побитый щенок. — Прошу тебя, Барри! Ты же понимаешь, как важна для спидстера скорость. Я не хочу умереть в этом мрачном мешке. Пожалуйста, позволь мне в последний раз увидеть небо.  
Барри почувствовал, как у него болезненно сжимается сердце. Слова Тоуна впервые за долгое время абсолютно искренние.  
— Ладно, — помолчав, тихо произносит он. — Я позволю тебе покинуть Кольцо, Тоун. Но только вместе со мной.  
Во взгляде Эобарда мелькает что-то... что-то похожее... похожее на благодарность.  
— Спасибо, — едва слышно шепчет он, и Барри надеется, что всё делает правильно.

Два спидстера несутся сквозь дождливый ночной город. Тоун несравненно быстрее, но сейчас он не стремится показать превосходство. Он неспешно по меркам супер-скорости нарезает мили, печально глядя на проносящиеся мимо дома и машины.  
Барри помнит их ночную прогулку урывками. Вот они бегут, машинально вибрируя сквозь возникающие на пути препятствия. Ветер, дождь, сигнализации припаркованных машин — всё это замирает, когда оба спидстера входят во Флэштайм. Время словно застывает, прекращая свой неумолимый ход. Но Барри знает, что это лишь обман мозга — на самом деле время всё так же спешит вперёд, отсчитывая мгновения до рассвета.  
Вот они сидят под каким-то навесом. По нему металлически шелестит дождь. Тоун, не отрываясь, глядит на тёмно-свинцовое небо, вдыхает запах влажной земли. Барри чувствует жар его тела, так как Эобард неосознанно прижимается к нему боком.  
Потом они снова бегут, вновь замирают под крышей автобусной остановки, проносятся по побережью и ступают на тёмную морскую воду. Огромные чёрные волны с белой бахромой пены им не соперники — во Флэштайме они медленны, как штилевые барашки. Тоун бегает между ними восьмёрками, пробегает сквозь тёмную воду, оставляя после себя медленно плывущие в застывшем воздухе капли. А когда силы практически на исходе, спидстеры возвращаются на землю и, спрятавшись под крышу заброшенного лодочного сарая, наблюдают, как вода жадно тянется к их укрытию длинными щупальцами-волнами.  
К утру дождь перестаёт лить. В тучах проступают клочки чистого предутреннего неба, и Тоун глядит на него, затаив дыхание. Когда из-за проплывающих туч выскальзывает тухнущая уже звезда, он вздыхает и медленно оборачивается к Барри.  
— Это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни, — искренне говорит он и спустя мгновение добавляет: — Спасибо, Барри.  
Аллен неловко пожимает плечами. Наверное, в такие моменты надо что-то говорить, но в горле у него тотчас пересыхает.   
Тоун проводит ладонью по своей мокрой одежде и вдруг достаёт из внутреннего кармана непромокаемый пакет.  
— Я сделал много такого, чего уже нельзя исправить, — негромко произносит он, и Барри, сглотнув отчего-то возникший кислый ком, чувствует, как в его ослабевшую руку что-то вкладывают. — Но надеюсь, эта вещь поможет тебе спасти твоего отца, — добавляет Тоун, часто-часто моргая. И Аллен вдруг с изумлением понимает, что по его щекам течёт не только морская вода.  
— Прощай... Эобард, — прочистив горло, хрипло произносит он.  
Тоун тихо прикрывает глаза.  
— Прощай, Барри.

— Барри, ты чего здесь делаешь? — Циско осторожно заходит в Хранилище Времени, обеспокоенно находя друга взглядом.  
Гидеон полупрозрачной голограммой висит на стене, сочувствующе — если андроид будущего вообще умеет испытывать подобную эмоцию — глядя на хозяина. Барри сидит на полу, прижавшись спиной к пульту управления. По щекам его катятся слёзы.  
— Он признался, Циско, — едва слышно хрипит он, глядя на друга огромными зелёными глазами.  
— Кто? В чём признался? — не понимает Рамон, инстинктивно напрягаясь. Состояние Барри ему не нравится, так как парень не может понять, слёзы какого толка видит на глазах друга — счастья или горя.  
— Тоун. Он признался в убийстве моей мамы, — Барри запрокидывает голову, мягко ударяясь затылком об пульт.   
Циско приглядывается и только тогда замечает, что в него воткнут какой-то тёмный продолговатый предмет.  
— Он записал признательное видео, — свистящим шёпотом произносит Барри. — И переписал на меня СТАР-лабс.  
— Щедро, — наконец выдыхает Циско, приходя в себя от первого удивления. — И с чего вдруг так?  
Барри молча глядит на него, и Рамон вдруг всё понимает.  
— Когда?  
— Час назад. Циско, он убил мою маму. Я ненавидел его. Почему же тогда так хреново?  
Циско качает головой и неловко присаживается рядом.  
— Не знаю, друг. Наверное, ты привязался к нему, пока Тоун притворялся доктором Уэллсом. Если честно, я... я тоже... буду по нему скучать. Хоть он и гад.  
— Как ты думаешь, где он сейчас? — после неуютного молчания тихо спрашивает Барри.  
— Не знаю, дружище. Думаю, никто этого не знает.

Тоун открывает глаза. Последнее, что он помнил — полные тоски зелёные глаза Флэша.  
"Я умер, — понял Эобард. — Умер и попал в ад."  
Вот только для ада здесь было необычайно прохладно. Большие зелёные ели окружали тихий загородный дом.  
Тоун оглянулся. Место было ему знакомо.  
— Не может быть, — прошептал он и почти не удивился, когда сзади отозвался такой родной голос матери:  
— Всё может быть, дорогой. Теперь ты снова с нами.


End file.
